


Post-it Notes

by Silverock



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry, as cute as can be, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverock/pseuds/Silverock
Summary: Trixie and Katya exchange silly little poems, discussing the very serious topic of: them.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 54
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Tina sweetheart,  
with your big big heart (and even bigger tiddies)  
it would be a pleasure  
to see your treasure  
splayed wide open on my bed

Instead,  
it could also be a quick handy  
I promise to make you feel dandy  
just let me touch you please

You’ve got my house’s keys  
so come over as quick as can be

From me,  
K


	2. Chapter 2

Katya the Strange,  
you never change (do you?)  
I thought it was clear  
that while I hold you dear  
I don’t want your shlong anywhere near.

Your poem was cute,  
a real hoot  
but to woo me you’ll need to do much more

Or  
maybe this was all a joke?

I hope you choke,  
T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments for this silliness always appreciated xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Tallulah dearest  
I want you nearest.  
Beyond any shadow of doubt  
(this isn’t for some clout)  
I have decided you and I  
should never say goodbye.

If you want my forever  
it would be very clever   
that you respond to this letter,  
the quicker the better!

Love,  
K


	4. Chapter 4

Katya the Bald  
you truly are old  
your forever would last only a year or two

So you  
should know better  
than to promise forever  
to a young little girl like me

If it be  
that your heart’s desire  
lit under your ass a fire  
take me out on a date  
before it’s too late.

T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments much appreciated xx


	5. Chapter 5

Tracy dear,  
I want to make things clear:

In my heart there is fear  
whenever you’re near

It beats out of rhythm  
or stops altogether  
I don’t think that would change  
ever.

The only thing  
which might calm it slightly  
is a little kiss, from Toby almighty.

Would you be so kind?

Love,  
K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always happy to hear your thoughts xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Scaredy Kat,  
you’re being a brat.

How am I meant to kiss you  
with your five o’clock shadow  
and cigarette breath  
if I don’t see in your words any depth?

We can play games all you like my dear  
this can go on forever  
but if you want to get close  
you better be braver...

Yours,  
T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always much appreciated xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie doll,  
you should know more than all  
that it’s never that simple.

I want to write poetry for you,  
kiss your lips until I can’t feel mine,  
hold you at night between my arms,  
whisper the words I know you crave to hear

But, Barbara, bravery is not the issue here  
it is doubt that’s holding me back...

Doubt not in you, or in us,  
but in myself.

Help me?

Love,  
K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your comments always xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty Kat,  
tell me how  
tell me when  
tell me where

I’m so lost in you that I cannot find a single answer  
on my own

It is known:  
Two in one is greater than none.

You and I, baby.

Yours,  
T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always make my day xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Trixie baby,  
I dreamed of you last night...

Brown sugar eyes  
pink bubblegum lips  
slight caramel tan  
big goofy smile

I want you like that always

Let me make it real  
Kiss me now, before I lose my mind again, deal?

Love,  
B.M.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian,

You didn’t taste like cigarettes  
you didn’t smell like sweat  
your beard didn’t scratch me

You were soft  
and gentle  
and sweet

You kissed me the type of kiss  
people write poems about  
so here’s yours:

Autumn leaves fall silent  
the street turned quiet  
and my racing heartbeat  
has finally slowed

You bring comfort  
when you hold me  
Peace  
when you kiss me

I want more.

B.F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaseeee share your thoughts on this one xxx


	11. Chapter 11

My love,

I couldn’t kiss you again right before leaving,  
I couldn’t do it to us both…

Your name burns like fire when I speak of you  
Our friends mock me for the wax poetic  
But I continue

I miss you most on days I spend with others  
reminded of the company I prefer  
I love you most on days I feel defeated

Today was one of those.

I love you,  
B.M. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make my day !!! x


	12. Chapter 12

My blue eyed man,  
that one kiss wasn’t nearly enough

I ache for you at night  
and in daylight also  
In corners of rooms  
and in the spaces between my steps

Two more days until you return  
I’m counting  
I’m done waiting

I’m taking what’s mine.

I love you,  
Brian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go!!


	13. Chapter 13

My love,  
I think we don’t need these anymore

Let me love you out loud, like you did last night

Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope this short little story has made your days even slightly brighter xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is silly, and mostly for my own sake, but all the poems have already been written so I might as well share with you! Comments always appreciated xxx


End file.
